Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to display processing technologies, and more particularly to a display control method and device for an application program interface.
Description of the Related Art
The current Android system supports devices having different monitor sizes and densities. For an application program, the Android system provides a unified development environment for correcting a user interface that an application interface displays on a monitor. Meanwhile, the Android system further provides an application interface program (API) that allows a user to control an application interface to have an appropriate monitor size and density, so as to provide an optimized user interface design for different monitor configurations. For example, a user interface of a tablet computer is different from a user interface of a cell phone.
The Android system is capable of controlling the scaling and size adjustment of a user interface that an application program provides to allow the application program to operate in devices having differently-sized monitors. Further, to maximize the optimization of an application program to adapt to different monitor sizes and densities, and to maximize user experiences of all devices to convince users that the application program interface is tailor designed for the current device instead of being simply stretched to fit the current device, the Android system, from version 1.6 and onwards, added the support for numerous resolutions. Thus, various resolutions can be appropriately matched, such that an application program interface can be displayed in all supported monitor configurations to provide most optimized user experiences.
Currently, the Android system provides good adaptation for devices of various resolutions. However, all applications on one device are activated using the same resolution. For a high-resolution device, if an application is not adapted to the resolution and the application program interface is still displayed in the high resolution, the application program interface is stretched and appears blurry. On the other hand, for certain application programs adapted to high resolutions, the application program interface are displayed in a low resolution to satisfy user operations, and are however displayed in a high resolution on high-resolution devices, leading to a waste in the rendering capability of a graphic processor.